


Turtles and Strawberry Cupcakes

by bittersweetlavenderwritings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Love, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetlavenderwritings/pseuds/bittersweetlavenderwritings
Summary: finals are coming up and Aone desperately needs a place to study, somewhere peaceful and free of distractions. The cafe just near his dorms seems to be  just the perfect place, only there was one problem.You.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader, Aone Takanobu/You
Kudos: 71





	Turtles and Strawberry Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> a fic inspired by an ask sent to my sfw blog on [Tumblr!](https://sweetlavenderwritings.tumblr.com/)
> 
> my sister's [Loving Aone Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5AN1N6tVNGd15sbGly1xCC?si=UzA6YgKATU-gKfMyTknqyQ)

Aone was tired. That much was very obvious by the way his eyes sunk and the bags underneath were much darker than usual.

The stress from school has finally taken a toll on him since he’s been sleeping less and less lately. There was still so much to do, reports, papers, and quizzes to study for.

He groaned at the thought of spending another day inside in his room, holed up in the stuffy space that was filled with books and papers milling all around his desk and bed. It didn’t help that he still had practice in the afternoon, but that was another worry he’ll have to think about later. Right now he still had to find a place to catch up with his load so he wouldn’t lose his mind.

He thought of going to the library, but it was exam season and groups of friends would litter all over the damn place so it’d be too noisy for his liking. He dreaded going back to his room, but as he was about to give up he saw a small coffee shop tucked into two shops he didn’t notice before. He peeked into the windows, seeing as it barely had customers he sighed in relief. At least he found a place to study.

As he entered the shop, he heard the tell-tale ringing of bells above his head. The coffee shop was like any other, the scent of fresh caffeine and baked pastries lingered in the air. It was comfortably silent, no sounds of employees rushing to serve orders or the usual chattering of customers. He walked to the counter to order coffee, and that was when he saw you.

You had your back turned to him, absentmindedly wiping the counter. He let out a small cough to catch your attention. With a jolt, you turned to him in surprise.

“Oh! I’m sorry; I wasn’t expecting another customer today.” You muttered sheepishly, “What can I get for you?”

Honestly, he didn’t actually had any idea what coffee he was going to get. He usually had his boring cup of black coffee in the mornings, but that’s only because he hadn’t the slightest clue in brewing his own coffee, much less fancy drinks displayed in the menu right above you. He stared, contemplating his choices before he actually embarrasses himself.

Knowing he’s one of those not used to different assortments of caffeine, you smiled gently as you waved around the blackboards.

“Might I suggest a hot latte? It’s okay for today’s weather, plus it’s not too bitter or sweet. Not that I know your taste.” You laughed. It’s a nice sound, he thinks. A pleasant tune that echoes within the shop’s walls. Wait, since when did he take notice of people’s voices?

“Sure, I’ll have that.” He muttered.

“That’s great.” You pointed to an array of pastries displayed in the front, “anything you’d like to add?”

He eyes a particular treat before looking back at you with a serious expression. “Strawberry cupcake.”

He must’ve looked quite funny because you had to stifle your giggle.

“Oh no, I’m sorry. It’s not you, I’m just quite surprised at your taste. Not that it’s bad or anything, just took me aback that’s all.” He hears you rambling as you set to work behind the counter. “I actually think it’s kind of cute.” What?

God, he’s thanking whatever deity is at work above because he swears his face and the tips of his ears are as red as your apron. Being called cute surely was a first, since most people take in his huge appearance and somehow fears him (even when he doesn’t do anything intimidating, its just the way he looks). It even went as far for them to avoid sitting next to him on the train, leaving him an unreasonable amount of space every time he rides one on the way home.

He’d take cute over scary any day.

While you were busy with his order, he couldn’t help but notice your appearance. How come he didn’t notice you were this attractive? You had your hair up, brows furrowed in concentration as you prepared his drink. You had a cute, white knitted sweater on with the sleeves rolled up over high waisted brown jeans and wait, was that a-

“Turtle.”

You turned around in mild surprise. “Hm?”

Oh no. Did he just say that out loud? “Uh… Your pin. I like it.”

“Oh!” You looked at the pin on your pants. “Thanks, my friend gave it to me last summer.” You drizzled some what he thinks is milk on his drink. “So you like turtles huh. Another surprise, how adorable.” His cheeks flushed.

“Here you go.” You set down his drink and cupcake in a tray along with a receipt. “Let me know if you need anything else, okay? Just ring the bell here on this counter.” You gestured to a small bell next to the cashier. He nodded as he took the tray, making his way to a table by the large glass window.

Taking out his books and laptop, he finally takes a glance at his cup. He sees a small, turtle art on his drink. He looks at the counter searching for your appearance but you weren’t there anymore.

He smiles as he lifts the cup to his lips.

He went back the next day, and the days after that. With just one visit, he became a regular. The cafe had its times of customers milling about but his schedule always gave him time to study there when there were less people around. A coincidence he was very thankful for.

Another thing that he was thankful for, was that you always greeted him with a smile. He’s not a presumptuous person per se, but he liked to think your smile was just a tad bit brighter than the ones you give towards the other customers.

He’s always ordered the same thing he had at his first visit, so you just ask if he wanted ‘the usual’ then set to work immediately.

You’ve grown quite comfortable to his presence, always making the effort to chat as you prepared his drink behind the counter. He didn’t mind, he enjoyed your company. It seemed you always had something to say, it didn’t matter how insignificant the topic would be, you could ramble on the smallest details then switch to another subject without breaking a sweat.

You could tell he was a man of few words, so you never prodded him to control the conversations on his own, content with his hums or short answers as a response. He really liked that about you.

Your long ramblings gave him the time to observe what he could about you, from the smooth color of your skin, or your habit of scrunching your nose when you’re not satisfied with the results of your latte art to the way your lips pursed in a cute manner that made him want to kiss them-

What.

“Here! Since you’re in a hurry today I packed it all nice and tight. Have a great day Aone-kun!” You cheered as you handed him his treat for the day. He really wished he could stay, but a lecture cut off his free time that he couldn’t miss. He bowed gratefully as he took the bag from your hands.

He stopped as he opened the door, turning to you as you went back to work.

“Takanobu.” He heard himself say.

“Hm? Did you say something Aone-kun?” You peered curiously over the counter. He shuffled his feet in an awkward manner.

“You can call me Takanobu.” What made him say you could call him by his first name? Not a clue. All he knew was that you were really nice and he liked you. He hoped you wouldn’t be weirded out, considering the fact that you were just a barista that has come to know that he likes turtles and strawberry cupcakes.

“Alright, Takanobu-kun. Call me [y/n] from now on, okay?” He could’ve sworn your smile was even brighter that day.

“So for your presentation, please make sure to follow this certain criteria I made-” His professor droned on to the class, not noticing the droopy eyes of her students as she discussed yet another project added to his workload.

Discreetly, he took a bite of his pastry before taking a sip of his coffee. It isn’t until he nearly burns his tongue that he notices the sticky noted attached to his cup.

It was a badly drawn turtle, colored hastily with a green highlighter with the words ‘Shell Yeah!’ right above the drawing.

He spit out his drink, causing his seatmates and his professor to look at him in concern. He mumbled apologies as he wiped his table. He waits for them to continue the lecture before he folds the note neatly then puts it in his wallet.

He didn’t want to think about the fact that he would’ve guffawed at the pun if it weren’t for his drink.

The notes continued on as he kept coming back to the cafe, whether it was a simple run in or a long study session, you still slipped in a note that cheered up his day. You’ve been at it for so long he’s already had enough that he tacked them up in the bulletin board he keeps in his room (not that he’s complaining).

“I’m just saying man, ask her out! It seems like she really likes you.” His friend, Futakuchi, was always a much more social person than he was. It made sense he’d ask for his help when it came to these things, but somehow he’s doubts what he just said.

“I think that’s a bit of a stretch.” He says as he fiddles with the note you stuck to his cup today. It’s two turtles facing each other, drawn in a much cuter manner than the usual. He smiles at the hearts decorated around them. “Maybe she’s just like that to everyone, very pleasant and nice to be with.”

“What’s the note she doodled for you today say?”

“Today’s pun is ‘You’re turtley the one for me’. Huh, maybe she thinks we’re good friends.” He hears Futakuchi groan at the other end. “What? Did I something wrong?”

“You’re so dumb it hurts!” Futakuchi swears his friend would even be too oblivious to notice a marriage proposal even if it slapped him in the face. “She. Likes. You. So you better ask her out before somebody else does.”

“How does my less intellect hurt you Futakuchi? Does it give you a headache?” He asked his friend in concern, “Should I refrain from making ignorant statements from now on?”

“Aone.”

“Yes?”

“I’m hanging up.”

It’s sunday. He’s not supposed to go to the cafe today because of practice, but by some miracle, his coach took a day off and practices were cancelled. He walked on the way to the coffee shop with a bit of a skip in his step, happy to spend another afternoon with you-studying! He meant studying.

However, what he saw stopped him in his tracks. You were hugging someone- a guy around your age. He was petting your hair softly, chin on top of your head with his arms around your waist. You nuzzled your face in his chest, clearly enjoying the physical affection he gave you.

He felt something constrict in his chest-his heart? He didn’t know. All he knew was that he wanted to hold you the same way, a fantasy he found himself dreaming about but quickly brushing off in fear of scaring you away.

_“She. Likes. You. So you better ask her out before somebody else does.”_

What a shame. He was too late.

As he was about to step away, but before he could do so, you peeked open an eye from your lover’s arms. Smiling as bright as day, you removed yourself from the man’s arms as you rushed over him.

He felt fear take over him, not knowing how he’d be able to react at the news of whatever romantic relationship you had with anyone else but him.

How had he been so blind?

“Takanobu-kun!” You called cheerfuly. He willed himself to force a smile on his face as he regarded you with watchful eyes.

“There’s someone I want you to meet.” Ah, here it goes. “I want you to meet my cousin!” Yes, your cousin. The one who managed to steal your heart and-

Wait, did you just say cousin?

“Yes, silly!” You laughed. He should really watch himself before he utters another word you weren’t meant to hear. “He’s visiting for the weekend. He’s the one I was talking about this week.”

Oh. Of course, how could he forget. He remembers how fond you were of your younger cousin. You used to hang out with him all the time, that was until you set off for college. You mumbled something about missing him, sad that you couldn’t spend more time with him. He’s at least glad he got to visit you, nevermind his inner monologue about missing the chance to ask you out.

You took a hold of his hand then walked you towards your cousin. “This is Aone, the favorite customer I was talking about.” You said with a chuckle. Your cousin looked at him with an easygoing smile, curiously taking in his appearance.

He stretched out his other hand politely. He shook it.

He could feel your soft hand grasping his, so small yet so… relieving? Was that the right word? He just knew that your hand felt so safe and reassuring against his.

After a brief introduction, your cousin bid the both of you farewell, needing to go somewhere important. You ruffled his hair and bid him a happy see you later.

Then it was just the two of you.

He felt his palms sweating, what was he so nervous for? You’ve always been so nice. So you wouldn’t be mean to him, wouldn’t you?

With a deep breath he spoke, “[y/n], w-would you like to go out with me? It doesn’t have to be now! I just thought maybe you’d like it if we maybe went on a date- only if you want to of course. I don’t know-”

“Sure.” Huh?

You looked up at him with the widest smile he’s seen you make. His heart fluttered against his chest.

“I’d like to go out with you Takanobu-kun.”

It’s then he realized he liked three things: turtles, strawberry cupcakes, and you.

Not necessarily in that order.


End file.
